


Сверхновая

by espressorex



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espressorex/pseuds/espressorex
Summary: Мими Мортон восходящая звезда театра, которая совсем недавно рассталась со своим возлюбленным Гомером Джексоном. Это раскрывает её талант по-новому, а судьба сводит её с другим человеком. Вот только Мими не уверена, что она готова к новым отношениям.





	Сверхновая

Любят лишь однажды. Так, что перестают существовать преграды, и все в мире кажется легким и простым. Все приобретает какой-то невиданный до этого смысл, и ты готов отвергать себя ради этого одно верного смысла. Такая любовь не проходит, в случае с Мими, такая любовь не заканчивается. Такая любовь обрывается, по не зависящим от нее, Гермионы, обстоятельствам. А в душе остается ничем не заполненная пустота. И теперь эта пустота словно смотрит глазами Гермионы в зрительный зал.  
«Восхитительно! Блистательно! Гениально» - так говорят о её игре зрители.  
«Открыта новая звезда театра! Сверхновая!» - так пишут о её игре театральные критики.  
Ей рукоплещут, а зрительный зал уже не вмещает желающих взглянуть на Гермиону Мортон на сцене.   
Гермиона, исполняя роль отвергнутой невесты, льет самые настоящие слезы. Потому что задеты самые потаённые струны, потому что душа как на ладони. Бери и препарируй. Её протянутые и открытые ладони, обращенные в зрительный зал, сжимают сердца людей. Углы, падения, ослепительные улыбки, ей казалось, что слава мимолетна, о ней забудут уже на следующий театральный сезон. Что с новой ролью она не справится. Гермиона рисковала, когда выходила в новом сценическом образе на пробную репетицию новой постановки. Но если снимешь с себя кожу однажды, играть на оголённых чувствах становится проще.  
И первая искренняя улыбка, оказалось, предназначалась новому человеку.  
Любят лишь однажды. Больше не было того волшебства в отношениях, а каждое свидание было похоже не то на собеседование, не то на допрос. Повторяющиеся из раза в раз вопросы, грубые или наоборот, слишком осторожные ласки. Приглашение на чай, и как в прошлый раз, не доходило до знакомства с мамой. Четвертый десяток, а люди все ещё представляют своих вторых половинок матери. Гермиону это смешило до хрипа в горле.   
В этот раз Гермиона полюбила. Не по настоящему, не как в первый раз, но она наконец-то была счастлива не только на сцене театра. Она смотрела в голубые глаза Эдмунда и говорила про себя, что любит его. Повторяла шепотом, кричала в экстазе, произносила по ночам вместо молитв. Повторяла, заучивала, вдалбливала в саму себя, как будто запоминала новую роль. И Эдмунд Рид, кажется, тоже любил её.  
Когда ей вновь удалось играть любовь на сцене, чувства захлестнули её с неистовой силой. Сердце щемило от старых воспоминаний, поступь вновь становилась легкой, а в волосах играл ветер. Даже ресницы трепетали по-особенному. Гермиона видела в глазах коллеги эту любовь, в которую они играли. И когда ей удалось взглянуть в глаза Эдмунду за пределами театра, Гермиона не увидела ничего подобного. Она видела в Эдмунде такого же человека, который любил, но потерял. Любовь приходит лишь однажды. И как жаль, что Мими не встретила Эдмунда раньше. Тогда и им бы не пришлось играть.  
Актер из Эдмунда был паршивый, драматург из него был куда лучше. Когда он предложил Мими сыграть в режиссируемом им кино, она взяла время для того, чтобы все обдумать. И это оказалось именно тем препятствием, которое нельзя перепрыгнуть или перелететь без волшебного чувства под названием «любовь». Мими уже некоторое время вынашивала мысль создать свой собственный театр и ставить свои пьесы. Желала стать рассказчиком, а не живой марионеткой в театре кукол.  
Мими ещё какое-то время повторяла заученную мантру о любви, но она вскоре потеряла всякий смысл. После озвученного отказа сниматься в кино, они с Эдмундом постепенно отдалились друг от друга. Неожиданно, но это оказалось горько. Мими трижды плакала в ночи и набирала сообщение, которое не отправляла.  
Гермиона отправилась ставить пьесы о других сверхновых.


End file.
